La dernière dance
by Damnation83
Summary: Des bals, toujours la dernière danse entre le professeur et l'élève. Lors de la toute dernière, ça change ...


La dernière dance.

Noël

Hermione descendait les marches anxieuses. Mais pourquoi avait-elle accepté d'aller au bal avec Ron ? Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il la tannait avec ça, et pour finir, n'avant pas le cavalier de ses rêves car ça lui était impossible, elle avait accepté la veille au soir d'accompagner Ron avec regret.

La jeune fille avait passé son après-midi avec sa meilleure amie qui l'avait faite toute belle en espérant que son frère Ron se jette à l'au durant cette soirée. La brune avait donc tenté de raisonner Ginny sur le fait qu'elle et Ron ça n'existerait pas, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre trop occupée à se préparer pour plaire à Harry.

Elle savait donc qu'il l'attendait aux portes de la grande salle, elle avait fortement insisté sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne la chercher, pour Ron, c'était une trop grande marque d'affection. Oui elle aimait Ron, mais pas comme elle l'aimait lui et personne ne comprenait, elle faisait comme si tout était rose et bleu …

Sors-le de ta tête, profite de ta vie, ris, dance, chante et saute de joie ! C'est donc sur ses pensées déterminées que la brune rejoignit son ami Ron aux portes de la grande salle. Elle poussa alors le rideau qui éméchait le bruit de musique de se répandre dans tout le château pour que les plus jeunes puissent dormir en paix, et pénétra alors dans la salle tenant Ron par le bras.

Elle venait d'entrer, il l'avais vu. Ravissante à ses yeux, comme toujours, sauf que cette fois, on aurait dit un ange. Avec sa robe blanche, comment n'avait-il pus la remarquer avant ? Il l'avait haïe des années, et maintenant il la trouvait plus que ravissante avec ses cheveux bruns tombant en cascade au creux de ses reins et ses beaux yeux chocolats. Et elle était aux bras de Weasley, il poussa donc un rictus mauvais et avala le contenu de son verre.

Les deux Gryffondor rejoignirent bien vite Ginny et Harry pour discuter.

-Mione tu es superbe !

-Merci …

La jeune fille sourit à Harry qui emmena aussitôt Ginny pour danser sur la piste. Ron s'empressa de demander à Hermione si elle voulait danser, mais cette dernière s'assit lui disant qu'elle préférait attendre un peu. Elle prit une coupe de champagne (réservées au plus de 17) et la but doucement. Ron lui parlait quand Harry revint avec se petite amie. Il prit Hermione par la main et l'entraina sur la piste.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas danser avec Ron ?

-Il se fait des idées pour rien, Harry. Il est juste mon ami, et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça ! Je … ne l'aime pas comme ça.

Il la fit tournoyer, passant sous son bras et la tira à nouveau à lui par les hanches.

-Fait lui comprendre alors …

-A part me voir avec quelqu'un d'autre il ne comprendrait pas, et je ne tiens pas à me servir de toi ! Elle sourit. Et puis Ginny m'en voudrait je pense.

Harry sourit faiblement et continua à la faire valser, Hermione comprit à cet instant ce que Ginny lui trouvait. Compréhensif, attentionné, amusant, beau à faire pâmer un dieu, mais pour elle, il était son frère, ils se connaissaient depuis bien trop longtemps.

-Ginny à beaucoup de chance !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je trouve que tu pourrais … laisse tomber, tu es juste un homme formidable.

Ils sourirent, ils s'étaient compris sans mots, c'étaient eux tout craché. La soirée s'avançait, il était proche d'une heure de matin. Ron et Harry s'étaient relayés pour faire danser Hermione. La jeune femme venait de s'asseoir quand Dumbledore prit la parole réclamant un silence qui arriva bien vite.

-Jeunes gens, l'heure s'avance comme vous avez pu le constater, et c'est donc pour cela que nos préfets en chefs fermeront le bal par une dernière danse.

Un toussotement se fit entendre dans un coin de la salle. Draco Malefoy était assis sur une chaise, une jambe plâtrée étendue sur une autre.

-Je suis dans l'incapacité de danser …

-Bien alors … le professeur Rogue vous remplacera ! Allez Severus, une petite danse.

Le maitre des potions se leva résigner et s'avança au milieu de la piste. Les préfets de Poufsoufle et Serdaigle se tenaient déjà l'un à côté de l'autre. Il devrait danser avec la Gryffondor. Cette dernière fendit la foules sur ces pensées, se dirigeant impassible vers le Serpentard.

La musique démarra alors. Il s'inclina légèrement et tendit la main à la Gryffondor qui la prit sans hésiter. Il l'attira alors à lui la prenant par les hanches, et la dance commença. Harmonieux dans tous leurs pas, bons nombres d'élèves les regardaient subjugués, les professeurs étonnés. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la directrice de Gryffondor quand son élève appuyât son menton sur l'épaule de son collègue. On pouvait croire que cette dance, ils l'avaient répétée toute leurs vie, chaque pas étaient calculés, les autres préfets avaient ralenti la cadence plus que la musique ne l'exigeait pour eux aussi profiter du spectacle.

-Miss Granger ?

-Professeur ?

-Tout le monde nous regarde.

-Je m'en contrefiche, je ne les vois pas j'ai fermé les yeux depuis le début.

-Bien alors, si ça vous est égal.

-Ça m'est complètement égal.

La dance se termina sur se paroles, ils détachèrent doucement, il lui fit un baise main sous les yeux étonnés de toute la salle. Elle effectua une courbette et partit rejoindre ses amis.

Saint-Valentin. 

Hermione soupira une fois de plus. Et dit alors :

-Ron pour la millième fois je ne t'accompagne pas au bal de St-Valentin, tu vas encore te faire des idées !

Sur ce elle passa le tableau de la grosse dame, tenant sa robe relevée pour ne pas trébucher. Et descendit jusqu'à la grande salle ou elle trouva Harry qui l'attendait à la porte.

-Elle a ou venir ?

-Non elle est cloitrée à l'infirmerie jusque la fin de la semaine.

-Oh dommage … Alors je suis ta cavalière !

Harry s'inclina également devant la brune et lui pris le bras pour pénétrer dans la grande salle. Quelques uns les regardaient entrer mais ne s'en formalisèrent pas, tous savaient qu'ils venaient en amis étant donné que la brune était connue pour être célibataire endurcie et que Ginny était à l'infirmerie depuis 3jours à cause d'une chute de balais.

-Tu veux danser ?

-Bien sur !

Et tous deux se lancèrent sur la piste et dansèrent plusieurs morceaux puis s'installèrent à une table ou Ron était installé.

-Pourquoi tu dance avec Harry et pas moi ?

-Je danse avec qui je veux Ron !

-Harry et moi on te connaît depuis des années alors pourquoi lui et pas moi hein ? Harry sort avec ma sœur en plus !

Beaucoup de tête c'étaient tournées vers eux, écoutant avec attention la dispute du trio d'or.

-Quoi ? Tu crois qu'Harry m'intéresse, il est comme mon frère.

-Je ne te crois pas ! Ron s'était levé brusquement.

-Mr Weasley, vous importuner beaucoup de monde ici, alors soit vous arrêter de crie, soit vous sortez. 10points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Hermione souffla alors, tout bas.

-Je danse avec qui je veux ça ne te regarde pas ! Regarde !

Elle attrapa le bras de son professeur et l'entraina furieuse sur la piste, lui fit poser d'autorité les mains sur les hanches et tout deux commencèrent à danser.

-Miss je dois dire que vous m'épatez.

-Vraiment ? Elle sourit.

-Vraiment, de plus danser avec moi le jour de la St-Valentin.

-Comme dit précédemment, je danse avec qui je veux, et puis c'est ma dernière dance !

-Comme vous voudrez.

Et il la fit tournoyer encore et encore …

Bal de fin d'année en l'honneur des septièmes.

Ginny secouât son frère endormi sur le canapé de la salle commune.

-En route tout le monde !

-Je ne veux pas y aller.

-Le bal des septièmes est comme son nom l'indique, pour les septièmes alors debout !

Le roux se leva alors et marchât d'un pas pesant vers le portrait.

Hermione soupira une fois de plus en parcourant la grande salle du regard.

-Demain c'est la dernière fois qu'on y entre, vous vous rendez compte ?

-Soit pas triste Mione, je suis certaine que non, pas m-pour tout le monde en tous cas. Dit Ginny en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

La brune lui donnât une petite tape sur le bras.

-Aller, viens j'adore cette musique ! (sex on fire)

Elle entraina son amie par la main et toutes deux se déchainèrent sur la piste de danse et revinrent essoufflées à la tables ou les garçons les attendaient.

-Hermione ?

-Oui Harry ?

-C'est la chanson d'Anastasia !

Les deux Weasley se regardèrent étonnés, tandis qu'un énorme sourire se peignait sur le visage d'Harry et Hermione.

-En route Raspoutine !

-Ma chère Anastasia, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Voyant la tête de leurs amis Hermione annonçât que c'était une affaire de moldus et ils partirent en riant sur la piste.

-Je me sens observé.

-Qui donc ?

-Rogue.

-Oh … il attendra, là je danse avec toi !

Quelques minutes plus tard, à la fin de la musique, on vint chercher Hermione.

-Miss m'accorderiez vous cette dance.

-La dernière bien entendu.

Et le maitre des potions et son élève se dirigèrent pour la troisième fois sur la piste. La musique se lança, la même que lors de leur première dance, et tous deux se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Une fois de plus tout le monde les regardaient, c'était étonnant à quelle point la terreur des cachots paraissait humain sur cette piste avec cette Gryffondor particulière dans les bras. Une seconde dance enchaina la première quand sonnèrent les douze coups de minuit.

-Professeur il est minuit.

-Nous ne sommes pas à Noël ni au nouvel an.

-Il est tout de même minuit …

-Je crois comprendre que … tu n'es plus mon élève.

-Je ne le suis plus Severus.

-Bien.

Il pencha alors la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune qui r »pondit avec passion au baiser. Mis à part la musique, in-l n'y avait plus un son, tout le monde s'était tu ou avait la mâchoire décroché ce qui les empêchaient de pouvoir parler. Ginny souriait, Ron bouillonnait, Harry hochait la tête d'un air entendu qui signifiait je le sentais et Dumbledore avait son air fier de lui.

-On nous regarde Sev.

-Tant mieux !

Il s'agenouilla alors et demanda d'une voix forte et claire.

-Hermione Jeanne Granger cela va faire plus de deux ans, deux ans de passion refoulée et ensuite cachée, deux ans de sentiments enfuis, deux ans que l'on s'aime sans l'avoir dit à quiconque, alors Hermione, épouse moi. Me ferais tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

La jeune fille sourit n'en revenant pas. Elle prononça alors quelques mots.

-Tu n'auras pas que la dernière dance, la première et toutes celles qui suivent !

Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras et l'embrassa férocement.

-Ça veut dire oui ?

-Non, ça veut dire que plus jamais tu ne te débarrasseras de moi. Et ça veut dire aussi que mon père va vouloir te tuer, mais ça veut surtout dire que jamais au grand jamais je ne devrai me cacher avec toi. Elle ajouta alors plus doucement. Et ça veut dire que je veux une ribambelle de mini Severus.

Il sourit et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille un je t'aime qui lui faisait tant de bien. Le je t'aime qu'elle avait lu tant de fois, le je t'aime qu'elle avait rêvé entendre de sa bouche, le je t'aime qu'il lui avait promis, le je t'aime qui voulait tout dire.

-Je t'aime aussi et t'aimerai toujours.

Tout était dit, ils s'étaient révélés au grand publiques, maintenant le problème s'appelait Ronald Weasley, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. L'histoire d'un homme profondément jaloux et rancunier. Mais cela leur importait peu, ils étaient heureux et ensemble au grand jour.

-Il fait chaud.

-Très chaud.

-Vraiment très chaud.

-En route alors Milady.

Et tout deux se dirigèrent vers les cachots dans une étreinte brulante qui ne laissait aucun doute sur leurs intentions.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, j'espère que celui-ci sera visible ...<p> 


End file.
